


I Like You a Latte

by jaebumsthighss



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barista taeho, coffee shop AU, lee sang likes animals, pure fluff, shy ungjae, smol taeho, so pure, uni student ungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsthighss/pseuds/jaebumsthighss
Summary: Ungjae only goes to the coffee shop for a quiet place to work on music composition. And possibly to stare at the cute barista, Taeho.





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> recently got into imfact, and i already love them so much! i was so inspired by them i just had to write <3 enjoy!

Ungjae looked up from the piece he was attempting to compose on his laptop, nodding gently at the beaming barista who brought him his order.

 

“Here’s your latte! Enjoy!”

 

_ Ungjae could vaguely remember the first time he had stopped into the coffee shop and saw the same exact barista with the same exact welcoming smile. He didn’t need to remember the details, just that Taeho was what brought him back to the location every week day afterwards.  _

 

“Thank you,” He whispered, not sure if the other could hear him. But Taeho picked up on it, smile growing even bigger than before. 

 

_ That smile never left his face. _

 

“You’re welcome! Let me know if I can get you anything else!”

 

_ The smile was most of the reason Ungjae couldn’t tear his eyes from Taeho. There were other factors, too. He had friendly eyes, nice lips, an attractive face. But his smile was real.  _

 

Ungjae dipped his head, forcing himself to look back to his screen. He sipped at his latte, the same drink he had every time.

 

_ After the first four times Ungjae came to the coffee house, Taeho no longer needed to ask for his order. He just punched it in the register. _

 

There was reason beyond Ungjae coming for Taeho. As a music major, he needed someplace quiet with a good atmosphere to write his piano pieces, or listen to demos he made. 

 

_ Of course, Taeho was most of the inspiration for what he wrote. _

 

Taeho smiled at him from the register. 

 

_ C Major.  _

 

Taeho laughed at something a little girl said to him. 

 

_ Speed up the tempo. Kind of like how his heart sped up at the sound.  _

 

Taeho ran out from behind the counter, jumping into the arms of some attractive man in a shirt with way too many animals on it. 

 

_ Delete the piece, it was stupid. Ungjae didn’t know what he was doing with that. Close his laptop, throw the cup away. Ungjae didn’t need to wave goodbye to Taeho like usual, Taeho wouldn’t care. _

 

The next few days were lonely. Ungjae didn’t like living off of ramen in his dorm, trying to ignore his roommate’s obnoxious friends as he stared blankly at his computer screen. 

 

_ “Hey man, why do you look so down?” Jian had thrown an arm around his shoulder. “You should go hit up your cute barista again, you don’t look the same.” _

 

Ungjae stood hesitantly in front of the coffee shop, debating whether to go in or not. He had forgone his laptop and papers this time, just brought himself. 

 

_ Thanks to Taeho, Ungjae was practically top of his class, second only to some genius kid with mint green hair. Now that he had been away from his inspiration, he had fallen much farther behind. Maybe it really was time to go back. _

 

The door jingled as it opened, but Ungjae was not the one to open it. 

 

“You’re back,” Taeho stated quietly. “Come in, I have your latte waiting for you.”

 

Ungjae blinked a few times to make sure Taeho was real. Now, he wasn’t imagining the boy’s welcoming smile like he had been doing for the week he missed it. 

 

Taeho patted Ungjae’s normal table as they walked past. “Sit here, I’ll get your drink.”

 

Ungjae obeyed without a second thought, jaw dropping when Taeho not only handed him his latte, but  _ sat down across from him _ . 

 

“You go to the university, right?”

 

Ungjae nodded. 

 

“Freshman?”

 

He nodded again, still too surprised to speak. 

 

“Ungjae.” 

 

This time, his eyes widened. “You know my name?”

 

Taeho chuckled. “Silly, I write it on your coffee cup every day. Why were you gone? I missed you here. Has school been rough on you? Don’t worry, I can give you a coffee on the house if you’re ever in a tough spot.”

 

_ I missed you. Not we missed your business, or I missed your tips that are probably way too much for just one coffee. I missed  _ you _. _

 

“Will you go out with me sometime?” Ungjae blurted out of nowhere. He covered his mouth with his hands, shocked at his own words. “I’m sorry, I mean… You’re just really cute, and nice, and I’m really sorry! I’m stupid, don’t listen to me.”

 

“And here I thought you were only ever going to stare at me from this table.” Taeho giggled. “Don’t be sorry, of course, I’ve been waiting for you to ask! I was close to asking you myself, but then you stopped coming…”

 

“Really?” Ungjae looked up in astonishment. Taeho was staring right at him, and he ducked his head to avoid his eyes, staring into his drink instead. 

 

“Yeah, just don’t ask me out for coffee.” He laughed. “I’d like to see you outside of this place for once.”

 

“Um, what about that guy?”

 

“What guy?” Taeho cocked his head, puzzled. 

 

“The one you hugged the other day… You guys aren’t a thing?”

 

“Sang?” Taeho shook his head with a laugh. “No, he’s my best friend. I’m sure you guys will meet eventually, I’ve been telling him about you for a long time.” He pulled out his phone from his apron pocket, checking the time. “Ah, I really have to get back to work.” He held the now unlocked phone out to Ungjae. “I’d love your number though, and I can text you when I’m free.”

 

Ungjae nodded, entering his number for Taeho. He dipped his head even lower, trying to conceal the blush creeping up his cheeks. It didn’t really work, because when Taeho got up to go back to the counter, he murmured a low “You look cute when you blush,” and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Ungjae groaned loudly, dropping his face into his hands. Taeho and his coworkers all laughed at his embarrassment, one of them wolf-whistling. Ungjae tipped his cup back, finishing off the last of his coffee and throwing the empty cup in the trash by the door. He waved to Taeho, who blew him a kiss in response, and he had to rush out of the shop before his cheeks went red again. 

 

His phone dinged while he was walking back to his dorm, and he patted down his pockets to find it. 

 

_ Unknown number: Hey, cutie~ I’m free Friday evening, and there’s a really nice restaurant down the street from the university! <3 _

  
_ Unknown number: And don’t worry, I’ll pay! I owe you after all those tips you’ve given me ;)            _

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments for improvement! :3


End file.
